Decisions
by Lily Tsukino
Summary: Two girls are sent to the world of Fushigi Yuugi. What will happen when Miaka meets them and how will they act to their new environment. (HotoOC & TasukiOC)


Decisions  
  
By: Lily Tsukino  
  
Disclaimer: Yea yea I know that I don't own any of the characters in Fushigi Yuugi but I do own everything else. So as everyone else would say "please don't steal my characters. Just ask me and I bet I'll say yes."   
  
This story is dedicated to my best panda buddy Kelly. A new anime fan!!!!  
  
~*~**~Chapter 1~*~**~  
  
After being treated like 'third wheels' once again by their friends, Kirra and Alexia, plotted for yet another 'third wheel' night over at Kirra's house. The night would consist of them eating candy and chicken tenders while watching movie and music videos. The night would usually start with shopping for clothes and then making music videos with Kirra's camcorder.   
  
"So, what did your dad say?? Is it a go??" stated an eager raven haired teenager. Kirra was around five foot seven and had hair that was a mixture of red, light brown and really dark brown highlights that her hair could pass as black with hints of red. She wore it up in a tight ponytail with some strands that hung down close to her face because they were too short to stay up. She bounced merrily on her full sized satin sheeted bed. The light blue stars and golden crescent moons detailed the dark blue covers.   
  
"Really!!!?? He said yes! What time are you coming over...in an hour? Okay! The door is unlocked so just come in. BYE!" Kirra screamed in delight as she hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. The phone skidded to a halt after it smashed into the wall. "He he...ooopps." Her peach-colored skin turned a slight pink as she noticed the small dent in the wall. She quickly threw Henry, her stuffed animal monkey that her friend Donny had given her for Christmas over the dent. "There. Unnoticeable!"   
  
Satisfied with her work, she ran into the bathroom to get ready. On the way she tripped over her older brother's backpack that he carelessly left in the hallway. "Michael!!! Leave your shit in your own room!! Not in the hallway you freak!" She screamed as she threw his backpack into his room, crashing into one of the piles of dirty clothes in his room that he is too lazy to wash. Michael just simply responded with his usual, "eat shit and die." as he rolled over in his bed.   
  
Kirra sighed as she walked into the bathroom. Pain ached throughout her left arm. She looked at the bruise beginning to form right above her elbow. She sighed once more as she rolled her eyes. She then shut the door and took a quick shower.  
  
Meanwhile Alexia was digging threw her closet for clothes to wear. She shoved a pair of black cloth shorts, 2 pairs of blue jeans; one dark and the other light, a black tang top and 2 sweaters; one pink and black stripped while the other a light pink. As she began to zip up her bag she remembered she borrowed Kirra's red and black corset tang top. The dirty-blonde beauty reached into her dresser drawer and pulled out Kirra's top along with the long sleeve navy blue shirt and blue jeans that Kirra had forgotten the weekend before.   
  
Alexia then double checked to make sure she packed her makeup, tooth brush, hair brush and so on. Then she zipped her oversized messenger bag shut and threw it on her bed. She pulled her waist-length hair into a messy bun so it wouldn't get in her way as she changed.   
  
The green-eyed teenager threw her pajamas into her panda shaped hamper as she pulled on a pair of black jeans with a hole in the right knee. She then pulled on a black sleeve-less top that read, 'take me to the zoo. PANDA!' on the front in gold letters with the picture of a panda family. Alexia smiled as she remembered making it at the beach with Kirra last winter. Every year she and Kirra go to the beach during the winter to avoid the "rush". Plus when you live in California it gets pretty warm during the winter.   
  
Kirra always hated being cold. Nobody really knew why, Kirra was sometimes hard to figure out. But one thing was for sure, she didn't mind Alexia's obsession with pandas. She actually thought it was quite funny and she always knew what to get her for her birthday. As for Kirra she wasn't obsessed with anything. At least nothing materialistic. She always loved spring. Alexia remembered Kirra taking a whole week off to go to Washington, DC, to see the cherry blossoms. 'Memo to self, find way to buy a cherry blossom and keep it in Kirra's room' the blonde thought as she smiled and pulled on her tennis shoes.   
  
"Bye Dad! I have my cell if you need me! I'll be back late Monday." Alexia waved as she climbed into her white 'punch buggy'. After starting the car and turning up the volume when she heard her favorite song come on the radio, she headed south for Kirra's house.   
  
After Kirra had gotten dressed in her faded dark blue jeans she began to weave her black with silver metal holed belt through her pants. She pulled on her white tang top that had a pair of cherries on the front. She then reached for her oversized red sweatshirt. She then went to the mirror and out some light brown eyeshadow on her eyelids. She didn't use her black eyeliner this time because she hated getting stared at for her piercing blue eyes. Everywhere she went she would get stares because of her naturally dark hair and blue eyes. That and how everyone wanted to know if it was natural and they wish they looked like her.   
  
Kirra always thought that everyone should like who they are natural and not change themselves to please someone else. Alexia's mind was on the same path. Kirra then put on her favorite pair of black socks that went up to her knee as she pulled on her only pair or white tennis shoes. As she slowly stood she heard the sound of her front door opening. "Alex?" Kirra shouted as she grabbed her messenger bag full of extra clothes, make up, and the other stuff she'll need.   
  
As the brunette bolted down the stairs and hugged her friend. Alex looked at Kirra's bag. "Are we going somewhere. Kirra smiled, "We are going to stay at my Aunt's house. She left town today and won't be home for 2 weeks so I get house sit."   
  
"Sweet! I'll drive." Alex said as she grabbed Kirra's key chain and headed out the door. Kirra locked the bottom lock as she followed her over excited friend to her buggy. As Kirra got into the car, she leaned over and gently punched Alexia in the arm, "white punch buggy, no punch back!" Alexia glared at Kirra as she rubbed her sore arm. After Kirra apologized and about an hour of driving, they finally reached her aunt's house. It was a two-story white house with light blue shudders. As they got out of the car they walked to the house. Kirra tripped on a loose board but was able to maintain her balance.   
  
Alex continued laughing even as they got into the house. Kirra then bolted up the stairs. "I call the room on the right!!!" Alex protested as she chased the blue eyed girl up the stairs. She stopped by a small doorway that had a spiral staircase that led upstairs."Kirra, where does this go to?" Kirra stopped at the doorway of the room she had claimed and turned around, "oh that's to the library in the attic. I was never allowed to go up there. Wanna go see?"   
  
With their bags still across their shoulders, they headed up the metal staircase into the dark. But as they grew closer Alexia noticed the light switch. She flipped the small switch which in return sent pain through out both of their bodies. "Alex!" Kirra screamed as she covered her eyes. "Sorry."  
  
As they walked into the library, Alex noticed a light was glowing inside a box. "Hey Kirra look." She walked over to the box with Kirra behind her. The light was a deep lavender and it seemed to glow brighter as they came closer. Kirra reached into the box and moved some old research books out of the way as she picked up the small glowing book. "What does it say?" Alexia asked the confused Kirra as she clung to her arm. "The Universe of the Four Gods? That's odd I never heard of any boo with-"   
  
Just then the light became blinding as both Kirra and Alexia were engulfed within the bright light. Kirra and Alexia were sent shooting through what seemed to be a hole of many bright colors. "Kirra!!!" Alex screamed as Kirra lost grip of Alex's hand and was shot forward with unbearable speed.   
  
Kirra felt as if her lungs had collapsed. She couldn't breath, the pressure was too much. Her mind slowly faded to black. While Alexia was sent into another hole but the pressure wasn't the problem. It was the smell. She tried to figure what it was but it was too horrible to keep trying. She covered her nose as she gripped her backpack tight. She began falling towards a red light.  
  
~*~*  
  
Well there's chapter 1 I'll get started tonight on chapter 2. Well please review. Ttyl Ja ne!  
  
~Lily Tsukino 


End file.
